warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kitgun
Kitguns are modular secondary firearms assembled by Rude Zuud in Fortuna on Venus. As modular weapons, Kitguns are formed from three different components that can be mixed and matched before assembly, allowing players to create different combinations of parts with the stats and abilities that they desire. Additionally, Kitguns can be given custom names when created to further personalize the weapon. Like Zaws, gilded Kitguns can be further upgraded with Pax Arcanes. Components = A Kitgun consists of three different components, the Chamber, the Grip, and the Loader. Each component is centered around a particular aspect of the weapon, and these components can each have various parts to choose from, which changes the type of functionality that the component provides. Chamber The Chamber represents the primary component of the Kitgun that forms its barrel, which determines the form of the weapon's unique damage properties ranging from large energy projectiles to beams, as well as its trigger type. These are the components that earn Mastery Rank points for the weapon. KitgunChamberCatchmoon.png|'Catchmoon' KitgunChamberGaze.png|'Gaze' KitgunChamberRattleguts.png|'Rattleguts' KitgunChamberTombfinger.png|'Tombfinger' Grip The Grip is a Kitgun component that forms the main handle, which determines the balance between the weapon's base damage, fire rate, and the amount of recoil, usually resulting in a tradeoff between these stats. For beam-type chambers like the Gaze, the Grip will only determine the weapon's base damage and maximum range, and not the fire rate or recoil. KitgunGripGibber.png|'Gibber' -- Damage ++ Fire Rate ++ Beam Range - Recoil KitgunGripHaymaker.png|'Haymaker' ++ Damage -- Fire Rate -- Beam Range ++ Recoil KitgunGripLovetap.png|'Lovetap' + Damage - Fire Rate - Beam Range + Recoil KitgunGripRamble.png|'Ramble' - Damage + Fire Rate + Beam Range Loader Loaders are tertiary components representing the Kitgun's receiver and magazine assembly, and is responsible for the balance of the weapon's secondary stats including Critical Hit and Status Effect stats, as well as magazine size and reload speeds. KitgunLoaderBashrack.png|'Bashrack' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance KitgunLoaderBellows.png|'Bellows' ++ Magazine Capacity -- Reload Speed KitgunLoaderDeepbreath.png|'Deepbreath' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed KitgunLoaderFlutterfire.png|'Flutterfire' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed -- Critical Chance ++ Status Chance KitgunLoaderKillstream.png|'Killstream' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed ++ Critical Chance -- Status Chance KitgunLoaderRamflare.png|'Ramflare' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed -- Critical Chance ++ Status Chance KitgunLoaderSlap.png|'Slap' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed KitgunLoaderSlapneedle.png|'Slapneedle' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance KitgunLoaderSparkfire.png|'Sparkfire' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderSplat.png|'Splat' + Magazine Capacity - Reload Speed ++ Critical Chance -- Status Chance KitgunLoaderStitch.png|'Stitch' ++ Magazine Capacity -- Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance KitgunLoaderSwiftfire.png|'Swiftfire' - Magazine Capacity + Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderThunderdrum.png|'Thunderdrum' ++ Magazine Capacity -- Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderZip.png|'Zip' -- Magazine Capacity ++ Reload Speed KitgunLoaderZipfire.png|'Zipfire' -- Magazine Capacity ++ Reload Speed - Critical Chance + Status Chance KitgunLoaderZipneedle.png|'Zipneedle' -- Magazine Capacity ++ Reload Speed + Critical Chance - Status Chance |-|Crafting = Before players can craft a Kitgun, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from Rude Zuud, which is available for Standing, after which these parts must then be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to Rude Zuud and select the Build Kitgun option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Chamber, Grip, and Loader are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with the weapon's stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Weapon action, which will instantly craft the weapon for . Players can also use the Build Kitgun screen to preview builds of Kitgun components they do not yet own. A newly built Kitgun cannot be renamed, customized, Polarized, upgraded with an Orokin Catalyst, equipped with a Focus Lens, have Exodia Arcanes installed, or earn Mastery Rank experience. Once built, a Kitgun cannot be disasssembled to return its components parts. Gilding In order to fully unlock all of a Kitgun's features, players must gild their weapon. To gild a weapon, players must have a reputation rank of at least Doer with Solaris United, and the desired Kitgun must first be leveled up to Rank 30. Afterwards, players must return to Rude Zuud and select the Gild option under Other Services, which will cost 10 Shelter Debt-Bonds and . Upon gilding the weapon, players will be asked to first add a Polarity to the weapon, and then finally give it a custom name. This process will reset the weapon's level back to Rank 0. A Gilded Kitgun will have all of the functionality available to other weapons, and it will have enhanced stats over the newly-built version of the Kitgun. Gilded Kitguns are also able to earn Mastery Rank points. Visually, the Gilded Kitgun will have a modified appearance over a newly-built one. Pax Arcanes Gilded Kitguns can be further improved through the installation of Pax Arcanes, that grant special conditional abilities to the Kitgun. These can be bought from Rude Zuud once a player has achieved the rank of Old Mate with Solaris United. Stats Catchmoon = |-|Gaze = |-|Rattleguts = |-|Tombfinger = Notes *Rude Zuud also sells fully assembled Gilded Kitguns on her Today's Special option for . The Chamber, Grip and Loader combinations on these weapons are randomized daily. *Kitguns are incompatible with any Deluxe Skins. *Kitguns have to be gilded to earn Mastery Rank points, with their progression tied to the weapon's Chamber alone. For example, if a player levels up a Gilded Kitgun crafted with the Catchmoon Chamber to 30, any future Kitguns forged using the Kitgun Chamber will no longer provide Mastery regardless of what combination of Grips and Loaders they have. **As there are four Chambers currently available, the maximum amount of Mastery Rank points that can be earned from Kitgun crafting is 12,000. *With 4''' Chambers, '''4 Grips, and 16 Loaders, there are currently a total of 256 possible Kitgun combinations available. *Rank 30 Kitguns or Gilded Kitguns can be donated to Rude Zuud in exchange for Solaris United Standing. *Kitguns can equip Riven Mods, with the Riven Mods generated tied to the weapon's Chamber, e.g. Catchmoon Exi-Gelitis. *Custom names for Kitguns have a 24 character limit including spaces, and will not accept special characters like commas (,) or apostrophes ('), though hyphens ( - ) are accepted. **Names can also not include any profanities such as swear words. *A Kitgun's reload animation is determined by the Grip and Loader chosen. *A Kitgun Calculator is available here. *Typing Kitgun in the in-game chat and selecting the Kitgun will let other players in the same chat channel see its bonuses. *Kitguns cannot be used in the Conclave. Tips *The Chamber determines the type of projectile fired by the Kitgun, fire rate, trigger type, base damage, base critical chance, base status chance and magazine capacity. *The Grip modifies base damage, fire rate, and the amount of recoil. Grips with higher base damage will have a slower fire rate with higher recoil, and vice-versa. **Although faster Grips have less recoil than slower Grips, faster Grips are more susceptible bullet spread depending on the Accuracy characteristics of the Chamber. **In case of Gaze, which is a beam weapon, the maximum range of the beam will be modified instead of fire rate. Grips with higher damage will reduce the beam's total range, and vice-versa. *The Loader determines the base reload speed, and modifies critical chance, status chance and magazine capacity. There are 4 major types: **'Quickest' loaders have the shortest reload speed of 0.9 seconds but give the lowest magazine capacity. **'Fast' loaders have a short reload speed of 1.3 seconds and low magazine capacity. **'High capacity' loaders have a longer reload speed of 1.7 seconds with a higher magazine capacity. **'Maximum capacity' loaders have the longest reload speed at 2.1 seconds but offer the highest magazine capacity. *When Kitguns are equipped with the Arcane, the base recharge delay is equal to base reload speed. Media Kitgun 1.JPG Kitgun 2.JPG Kitgun 3.JPG lucas-hug-sumodular1.jpg Media My First Fortuna Kitgun Did Not Disappoint! (3 Forma Tombfinger) WARFRAME - Tombfinger Kitgun Builds and Synergies My SECOND Fortuna Kitgun...Was Actually Pretty Good �� (Auto Rattleguts) Comparing All 4 Kitgun Types (Which Is My Best VS Armor?) Side-By-Side Tests Patch History *Fixed Kitguns with the 'Gaze' Chamber type and Pax Charge Arcane not recharging correctly. ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Catchmoon: 0.6->0.5 *Rattleguts: 0.8->0.75 *Tombfinger: 0.75->0.7 *Fixed a constant reload and recharge sound for some Kitguns. *Fixed Kitguns having a placeholder text when attempting to pick it up after being disarmed by a Drahk Master. *Fixed numerous Kitgun Loaders appearing incorrect when "Preview Gilded" is on and off. *Fixed seeing a duplicate Magazine when interrupting Kitgun reloads. *Changed the following when Thunderdrum Loader is used with Catchmoon Chamber: **Critical Chance increased from 13% to 17% **Status Chance decreased from 35% to 28% *Kitgun Arcanes **Increased the recharge rate of Pax Charge when used with all Chambers apart from Catchmoon. **Pax Soar now also reduces the effect of gravity when firing a Kitgun. **Pax Bolt chance to activate increased from 50% to 100% at max rank. *Kitguns **Splat Loader reload speed increased from 1.9 to 1.7 secs when used with Gaze Chamber. **Killstream Loader status chance increased from 11 to 13% when used with Catchmoon Chamber. **Tombfinger Chamber area-of-effect damage origin now matches point of impact instead of behind it. *Fixed inability to equip Veiled Kitgun Rivens on non-Kitgun secondary weapons. *Tombfinger Chamber Changes **Reduced base Critical and Status Chance from 27% to 24%. **Increased Damage from 80 to 84. *Introduced.}} See also *Zaw, melee modular weapons. *Amp, Operator modular weapons. *K-Drive, modular vehicles. *MOA Companions, modular pets. de:Kitguns es:Kitgun Category:Weapons Category:Modular Category:Modular Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 24 Category:Kitgun